Happy Again
by kuro-tenshi-sama
Summary: Happy Again is a RoyxEd yaoi fanfic. I have just updated it today to 5 chapters. Chap 3 needs a name so submit a name for it if you review. Review or I will stop posting new chapters! Pretty plz :bats eyelashes:
1. Chapter 1: Our World

I do have school so it may be hard for me to get all of these done on the time schedule that I would like to have this done by.

Happy Again

This is sort of like a continuation from after the movie when Ed and his brother are in the "Other World."

:Chapter 1:

Ed and Al had been living in a nice condo for about 3 weeks now. It has been a month since Al had come to our world with his brother Ed. Al had been worried about his brother lately because he seemed to be really depressed and seldomly lifted his head from his chemistry or engineering books. Al looked over at his brother who was immersed into his chemistry book. "Brother I have been wondering how we can make it back to our world so we can see Winry and Aunt Pinako again," Al said.

"I have been trying to figure out the same thing but it seems that there is nothing about our world in all of the books I have read." "From what I can tell nobody here even knows our world exists," Ed said without looking up from his book. Ed then gave a depressed sigh. "Brother why are you depressed?"

"I am not depressed!" Ed shouted to his younger brother. "What makes you think I am depressed?" Al said nothing and without another word Ed went back to reading his book. Soon afterwards Ed decided to call it a night and went to bed.

:End of Chapter 1:

Sorry for such a short chapter but trust me they will get longer and better.

I am not finished making the story so please send me some things on what you would like to see in this story that would make it better.


	2. Chapter 2: Dream

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ed or Roy or any of the other FMA characters.(I wish I did but that is besides the point) and I am not sure who owns FMA so o well.

**Chapter 2:** Dreaming

**Chapter Summary: **This chapter starts out with Ed sleeping in his bed and he has a sad dream. Then it is also about Roy and what he is doing in the alchemy world.

**Warning: This chapter does have things in it about cutting and there is profanity and lemons throughout the story. This is a yaoi fanfiction. If you do not like stuff about two hot guys then find another fanfic. Otherwise stay here and enjoy. **

Chapter 2: Dreaming

Edward sees a dark figure coming toward him with no shirt, leather pants, and boots on. Ed could feel his member start to stick up a little in his pants and tries hiding it quickly afraid that the person heading toward him would see. The dark figure is now a yard or so away from Ed and the man lifts his head. IT IS ROY!

Ed almost couldn't hide his happiness when he saw the colonel. The colonel steps up to him and pulls him into a mind blowing kiss then all of a sudden...he disappears. Ed falls to his knees and begs to thin air that Roy would come back but it wasn't meant to be. Ed wakes up with a jolt and sits up. He has tears coming down his face and then it hits him that it was just a dream.

He lays back down and thinks about how much he misses the colonel even though he was always being made fun of for how short he was. At the moment he didn't care if he was made fun of or not because the only person that made him whole was Mustang. Edward took a minute and then turned over and fell quickly back to sleep.

**:In the Alchemy World:**

Roy is sitting at his desk with...too our astonishment...a heaping pile of paperwork and Riza is threatening him with a gun once again to get his shitty work done. Roy sighed. He had been out of the office lately doing work and he had the worst fucking hangover that he could have ever had. Then Riza threatening him at gunpoint didn't make him feel all warm and fuzzy inside either. He had been trying to figure out ways to get Ed back from the other world lately and stayed up crazy hours researching on everything he could. Last night had been one of his only breaks that he has had for a while and since he was out partying he got horribly drunk with Hughes. Roy's Note to self: Do not get smashed with Hughes. Anyways.

So now he was back in the office he despised and he missed Ed terribly. Ed had been the only thing on his mind lately even when he was getting smashed. Even though he was always calling Ed a shrimp he actually liked how short Ed was and thought he looked really hot when he was all angry and bothered. The worst thing was that Al wasn't even here now to talk to.

He had opened up to Al when Al asked him one day what he really thought about Ed. Roy lied at first but when Al told him that he knew he was lying and pulled out some of Roy's hidden stash of pictures that had Ed partially naked and one that winry got Ed to take of himself with nothing on. That is when Roy told Al the truth. Al told Roy that he never really found out what Ed's sexuality was because whenever he brought it up Ed went off on him. There was a knock on his door. "Come in" Mustang said. In came Armstrong with news on their recent findings on how to get Ed and Al back from the other side. When Armstrong went out of the room Roy pulled up his sleeve. He then pulled out a razor blade and cut a deep cut into his own arm. He waited for it then to bleed and lapped up the blood like it was the best thing he had ever tasted. There were a number of cuts on his arms from where he had been doing this for the last month. He then looked over at the pile of work he had and sighed. He then started working on the paperwork so he wouldn't have to deal with Riza again.

End of chapter 2. Please review and tell me what you think. I think it is a lot better than the first chapter. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3: Need a name for it

This is the long awaited (and much overdue) 3rd chapter to my RoyxEd yaoi fanfic. Sorry it took me so long but I have been moving around a lot lately and my mom destroyed my fanfic by ripping what I had on paper up seeing as she hates gays and hates me being gay hehe . Yea I know TMI ok well instead of focusing on my problems lets go on with the story (which may suck because I have to basically rewrite it all over again).

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ed or Roy or any of the other FMA characters.(I wish I did but that is besides the point) and I am not sure who owns FMA so o well.

**Chapter 3: **I don't really have a good name for this chapter so send me in a name and I will pick the best one that I think is good for this chapter.

Warning: There is profanity and lemons throughout the story. This is a yaoi fanfiction. If you do not like stuff about two hot guys then find another fanfic. Otherwise stay here and enjoy (Also there may be a little hentai in here by accident…it sort of goes with this story in the end I think be prepaired)

Chapter 3:????

**:In the Alchemy World:**

Roy had only one piece of paper left on his desk to complete before he could leave for the night. It was already 11:30 pm and he was already extremely tired. He had been working late like this forever and so wanted to go to bed. He usually would be up for another 3 or 4 hours but tonight when he got home he crashed and went to bed.

**:In our World:**

Ed was talking with Al about the new stuff he had learned. He had learned that in this non-alchemical world there was a way to get around the laws of conservation here too. Alchemy had died out and chemistry took its place right? Well all they had to do was use chemistry to recreate what they would have used for alchemy. Example: When the colonel snaps his fingers he creates fire through the friction and he mimics the oxygen around him to produce the fire and his gloves are made out of a fire resistant material. So all they would have to do is mimic the flow of oxygen and the fire to recreate exactly what is done in the alchemical world. This is a lot harder than it sounds but can be done. They were aiming for a goal that was a little bit harder though. They had to mimic the flow of the gate that leads to and from this world.

To do that they would have to do something close to human transmutation once again and may pay dire consequences for doing it. This time they have more knowledge on the rights and wrongs of human transmutation. So this is what they have to do. To be able to go with the flow of the gate they must use another human that is near death and use certain elements to once again open the gate and get back to there world. This also is harder than it seems and will take a lot of work. Once Ed and Al got all of that figured out they decided they would have to go for it. This time if they do it wrong there may be nothing left of them but they decided it was better that there was nothing left of them instead of being trapped in this world forever. So after that was figured out they both decided to drop the subject for now until they actually had to commit the ultimate sin and taboo of alchemy once again.

Once Ed and Al had dropped the subject Al decided this was the best time than ever to ask this question…."Ed?"…"Yes Al"…"Umm…I have a question to ask you."

Ed gave his brother a weird look. What question would Al have that he had not already asked Ed before…this made Ed get a little nervous but he didn't show that to his brother. "Go ahead Al", Ed sighed as he said this. "Well I have asked you this before but you never really gave me a answer." This made Ed's gut start tying itself in knots…. was Al going to ask the question? How was he supposed to answer?!?!?

**:In the Alchemy World:**

Roy woke up and looked over at his alarm clock…OH MY GOD!!! It was 2:00 in the after noon and he was supposed to be at work at 8 in the morning!!! "DAMN IT!!", Roy cursed out loud. Lieutenant Hawkeye would have his head for being so late to work and he knew that his desk had to be piled up with work by now. Wait a minute though. Usually when Roy was late for work by even 10 minutes Hawkeye would have been calling him a thousand times over…. and that's when he heard it…. He heard the shower curtain in his bathroom open…his first thought was Ed is that you?

The bathroom door opened and out stepped Hawkeye without any clothes on whatsoever. This made Roy start blushing like mad because he didn't remember a thing that had happened last night.

"About time you got up" , Hawkeye said. Roy was shocked….she wasn't pointing a gun at him….she was naked in his bedroom and she wasn't mad at him for not being up to get to work. Roy thought he was going to wake up any moment now…hell he even pinched himself to make sure he was awake. He had never really been in love with Hawkeye other than a small crush on her a long time ago and had always really considered himself gay other than an occasional woman that he may think was pretty decent looking. Hawkeye started to move toward him. "So what do you think about last night" , Riza said in a seductive voice.

Roy had to do everything to keep himself from blushing. He could feel the covers popping up a little because of the raging hard on his member was getting. Hawkeye noticed this and pulled the covers back a little. Roy was shocked once again to realize that he didn't have any clothes on. Hawkeye bent down a little and used her tongue to play with Roy's nice rock hard member. Roy gasped with pleasure and couldn't believe that this was actually happening. Women never made him horny or never really turned him on that much but for some reason Riza turned him on as much as Ed did. Soon before he knew what was happening Riza pushed back the covers all the way and got on top of him. Roy had had sex with a woman once before but never actually had a orgasm during it but he made the woman have a orgasm multiple times before the night was over.

This time was different though the main reason it was different was because Riza was actually doing something different in the way she was moving her body and Roy hadn't masturbated in a month or so because of staying up late hours to get his beloved Ed back. Within 3 minutes Roy had had 3 orgasms and was completely out of breath. After that though Roy was completely back to regular. He couldn't get a hard on and Riza wasn't turning him on much anymore. It was very weird to him how one second she was so sexy and he wanted to fuck her crazy and then after a few minutes didn't have any drive to even look at her body.

She knew that Roy was gay and he had even told her that long ago. She had always secretly been in love with the colonel anyways and couldn't seem to keep her eyes off him. She thought that she could change him and make him like women and thought she had succeeded until she realized after he had came that he had not interest anymore. Roy turned and looked at her. She had nicely defined breasts that were not too big but not small either. She had a perfectly sculpted body and it was basically the body of a goddess. This didn't affect him in the slightest though. Other men would give hundreds and thousands of dollars just to sleep with her for one night while he couldn't even keep a hard on while she was lying right on top of him. This made him know once and for all that no woman was right for him and the only person he wanted was Ed.

Riza got up and turned to get her clothes. Roy grabbed her arm before she could walk away. "I a….m…ss…orry Riza", was all he could manage to say. She turned toward him and he could see that she was crying. She had wanted him soo bad but in the end she knew that Roy and her would never be. She put on her clothes and walked back toward the bed. He looked up at her. "Tell me Riza I noticed that you always seemed to be looking at me but do you love me?", Roy asked. Riza nodded. Then she told him everything. How she thought she could change him and how much she truly wanted to be with him. Roy wasn't completely shocked by this but wished that it wasn't him that had hurt her so much. Riza gave Roy a hug and asked him another question…."You love Ed don't you?" Roy nodded. "Yes I do…that is why I have been trying to get him back" , Riza knew this was going to be the answer but she had wished it was a different one. "Go get him then and Oh yea….if you cut yourself one more time I will shoot you" Roy was shocked by this….damn she found out. "I have seen all of those cuts on your arm and I know they didn't come from anything else but a razorblade which I found laying on your desk."

Roy was surprised that she had been looking through his belongings and was slightly angry with her for doing it but she was right. He shouldn't be cutting himself because it was dangerous especially if he hit a vein. He then got out of bed and put on his clothes, kissed Riza on the cheek, and left to go to the office. He never arrived at headquarters.

**End of chapter 3. **Please tell me what you think and I hope that you like this chapter…. it took me half of my school day to write it and this time I should be updating the story a lot more. I thought I was just going to delete this story and everything but I guess I was wrong. Send me a message telling me what you think the name of this chapter would be. The more reviews I get the more I will push to write the next chapter and I may need help to pick a name for it also. Next chapter we will find out what is going on with Ed and the question Al is going to ask him .


	4. Chapter 4: The Question and the Taboo

I made this the same day as chapter 3 because I got bored of waiting to get a review…and I will most likely publish it tomorrow, which is March 13, 2007. As most of you know that this story was started on September in 2006. Actually I started writing this story on paper on September 11, 2006. Yes that means in 6 months time I only have put up 3 chapters online. I changed a lot of the story line seeing as my notebook that I had written the story in was destroyed or taken away. I am not sure what my mother did to it but she did something. Yes I am 15 writing a rated M fanfic, which is usually meant only for 18 year olds "**GASP!" **but then again I started reading the yaoi fanfics when I was 12 dun dun dun…. Anyways. I hope that you like all of this…this chapter is going to be a hard one…..I had to figure out how to make it better than what I was going to do originally.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ed or Roy or any of the other FMA characters.(I wish I did but that is besides the point) and I am not sure who owns FMA so o well

**Warning:** There is profanity and lemons throughout the story. This is a yaoi fanfiction. If you do not like stuff about two hot guys then find another fanfic. Otherwise stay here and enjoy

**Chapter 4: The Question and the Taboo**

**:In our World:**

Ed was still waiting for the question to be asked. In reality the question was asked a few seconds after Ed's guts knotted themselves but to Ed it seemed like hours before Al asked the question. "Brother are you gay?" , Al asked. He had done it….the question that is so personal but so easy to ask, so hard to answer but so easy also to reply to. It is the one question that if you are gay you know it will be asked some day but are you truly ready when it is asked? Ed had known for a long time Al could ask at any time.

What had given it away to Al? Was it how girly Ed sometimes acted or was it the way he looked at guys or was it just something that Al had known almost all along? All of these things raced through Ed's mind faster than a bullet train. Before he knew it he had answer in a low voice…"yes Al". Al knew it had taken almost every fiber in Ed's body to admit it. Ed had been avoiding that question every time he knew it was about to be asked but for once there was no way to avoid it and no matter what Ed knew it was time to be honest about it. Ed cleared his throat and turned a slight tinge of red and knew that this was going to be a weird but interesting night. Ed and Al talked almost to 3 in the morning. They cutted up and joked around. They talked about the crushes that they have had on people and the things that they had kept private for all these years. Ed told Al about mustang and Al told Ed about his love for…**AUNT PANAKO!**!! Just kidding Al told Ed about how much he liked Winry. They talked until they had almost no more secrets. The one secret that Ed kept was that he had liked Winry at one point and had actually had sex with her too and Al kept the secret that he had been a peeping tom and watched Winry and Ed have sex. (Ironic isn't it hehe…if only they knew)

**:In the Alchemy World:**

Roy never made it into head quarters that day. Instead something else happened. He ended up just driving around and was riding through the countryside when he saw a purple glow. He knew what that meant. Human transmutation. He went toward the purple glow but only saw a tree…but then he realized that the tree was hollowed out. He climbed through the whole at the base of the tree and went down in there where he found a little boy. The little boy must have been 13 or 14 years old and had lost his whole family in a house fire about 3 months before.

The boy had heard something about Alchemy and how he could use it to bring someone back to life. Little did he know that human transmutation is dangerous and the greatest taboo of alchemy. The boy had a part of his brain removed, a hand missing and his half right leg was missing too. This was the consequence of Alchemy. The boy was trying to bring back his sister and father. The first one he was trying to bring back was his sister but as we all know this was not successful. Also as we all know that means once again a homunculi was going to walk the earth.

His skull wasn't open so Roy didn't know part of his brain was missing but it still was anyways. Roy knew that he had to take the boy to the hospital right away. Roy pulled him out of the hollowed tree and drove him as fast as he could back to Central. The boy was rushed into the emergency room and while Roy was walking through the hospital he saw Winry. Winry had become an Auto Mail professional and was the best Auto Mail mechanic in almost the whole world. The only one that was better was her Grandmother. Roy walked up to her and told her what had happened. She told Roy that she had met this boy a while back about 2 months before his family had died.

Roy asked her if she could do anything for the boy and could she help him walk again like she did for Ed. She told Mustang that she could make a leg and maybe a partially functional hand but since a small part of his right brain was missing so she didn't know if the hand would work at all seeing as it was his left hand that was gone. Within 2 days they had done the surgery and had made a perfect leg and hand for the boy. The boy woke up about 4 days after the incident to find himself in the hospital.

The boy realized what he had done was wrong and that he had paid the consequences but little did he know that he was going to pay more because of the homunculi that he had also created in the process. Within 4 months the boy had become the 2nd youngest state alchemist. He become almost like another Edward Elric.

End of chapter 4. I think this chapter was shorter than the last one but this one took me a bit longer. You will hear of the 13 year old boy later on in this fanfiction but for now the main problems are going to stay the same. I will tell you this though. The 13 year old boy will end up becoming almost just like Ed other than that he is a decent amount taller than Ed. Roy will not fall in love with this character. Most likely I will kill this character off at the end of the story. Sorry I don't like killing off characters also but he is not a main character though. He will play an important role though so I guess that's all that really matters in the end. I don't know yet what that important role will be but I will figure that out when I make this story a bit longer. I figured out a name for this chapter so I don't really need help on that this time. Oh yea also I am putting this online today which is still the 12th so that means I got done with it faster than I expected. Well here it is.


	5. Chapter 5: Having Fun!

Sorry guys I know I said I would have this chap up by the 14 but I had too much schoolwork to do to be playing around. Expect this story to get a lot longer though because next week is my….SPRING BREAK!!! So that means more chappies to be posted. Sleep will be impossible…o well. Oh yea and Ramen to all of you that click the review button….. I will send it through the mail so it may take a while to reach you ;). Oh and I will be handing out Pocky to the one that actually helps me pick a name for chapter 3. If you don't know what Pocky is then type chocolate Pocky on and you should be able to find it. I don't know how the story will end up seeing as I do it as I go along. I am a free thinker when it comes to stories. Ok so here is chapter 5. Oh and if I don't start getting reviews I will stop writing chapters…I normally don't threaten or beg people to review but pleas review because I only have 5!!!!… reviews so far. Ok thanks.

Warning: if you do not like guyxguy relationships then don't read this fanfic (and if you don't then why are you on chapter 5 of a yaoi fanfic?) Oh I belive that there will be lemons in this chapter except I am not sure if lemons are just for if there is sex or what but meh like i care :)

Disclaimer : No Fma doesn't belong to me…because if it did I would RAPE!!!…I mean love on Edward and Roy. ; )  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**:In Our World:**

Al had just fallen asleep. Ed on the other hand seemed to not be able to sleep at all. He looked around the room. It didn't have much other than a old bookshelf that was full of a few Alchemy books made in this world and many stacks of papers that would in the end help him and Al return to their world. There was a desk that had a small lamp on it and a few books that lay open. Then there were the two four-poster beds that had very intricate designs on them and were made up with a silky soft red type of cloth.

Ed quietly slid out of his bed so it would not creak and wake Al up. He walked silently on the cold bare floor making sure to move a certain way so his auto mail leg would not make any sound on the floor. He finally reached the door and snuck out of it and into the living room. Out in the living room there was the sofa and a table that had all of the papers that he had wrote down his equations and theories on. He sat down on the right side of the sofa and lifted up the cushion beside him. To the regular eye it looked like there was nothing but the regular fabric and stuff that you see when you lift up a sofa cushion. Ed knew better though seeing as what he had done was cut open a whole into the bottom of the sofa under this cushion and installed a box that had all of his valuable items in it.

The box after being put in had the fabric attached to the lid so when the lid was closed if you didn't look real close you couldn't tell that the box had been even put in there. Ed, after making sure that Al was completely asleep, opened the box. Inside was his state pocket watch, some pictures of people he cared about, (this included a lot of Roy pictures including when Ed had been a peeping tom himself and took a picture of Roy masturbating muhahahaha…hehe) and the last two things he had were the newest Novelties on the market…yes if you have guessed it then you are probably right…he had a purple dildo and the best lubrication that you could buy at this time.

He ordered it when he found out that this world had made the closest to the real thing that he could get right now. He still remembered the look on the guy's face when he bought it from the store….that would have made a priceless picture. Ed took off his pants already feeling his dick getting rock hard. Just thinking about it made him get hot all over. He removed his shirt and finally he removed his silky black underwear that he also bought along with the dildo and lube. He laid back on the sofa moving his hand slowly up and down his now raging hard member.

He had not done this in a few weeks and it took him almost all of his will power not to have done it during that period of time. He lubed up the dildo and slowly pushed it into his entrance. This caused a low moan to escape Ed's mouth before he could stop himself but it was too low for anyone more than 5 feet away to hear. He pushed the dildo in farther, which caused him to gasp from the pain and pleasure that this caused him. He let it sit there for a while so he could get used to it being inside him and while waiting he stroked his hard cock slowly. He could already feel the pre-cum that was slowly oozing out of it.

After the dildo had been in for a while he started pushing it in just a little bit farther. This caused another low moan to escape his mouth. He pulled it out slowly shuddering a little as he felt it rubbing inside of him. He started pushing it in again but only faster this time letting a louder moan escape his lips. He continued doing this for a while and after about 3 minutes he could feel his dick starting to tingle and knew it wouldn't be long before…..and that's when it happened the dildo hit just the right spot. He arched his back and screamed out Roy's name just before coming all over himself and part of the sofa. Little did he know that Al had just gotten up and opened the door right as he shouted Roy's name and reached orgasm.

Al started blushing bright red and closed the door quietly before Ed could notice that he was there. After the orgasm and from lack of sleep Ed passed out on the couch. Ed woke up to Al staring at his nude body and the dildo that Ed had just barely pulled out of himself before he passed out the night before. Ed turned a deep shade of maroon and couldn't even think of what to say to his brother to even try and explain the sight. His brother Al was smirking at him and was teasing him about everything the night before. This made Ed turn a even darker red so dark that it looked like he had been laying out in some scorching sun for the last 3 days. Al laughed at this and walked off to the kitchen for food.

Ed quickly shoved everything back into the box beneath the sofa and closed it up before Al could notice where he kept all of his "fun" stuff. Ed regained his composer and went into the kitchen where he play fought with Al. After Ed laid off of play fighting with his brother he went back into the bedroom to find a towel and a clean change of clothes. While Ed got into the shower Al started to make breakfast.

Al started to put some eggs in a pan when he started to think about what he had witnessed this morning (he hadn't seen the dildo the night before because of being in a hurry to close the door before Ed could notice that he had seen something). For some reason he thought Ed had looked really sexy the night before and had gotten a raging hard on himself while watching his brother scream out Roy's name and come all over the place. Al blushed slightly at this.

Was he gay too? He had wondered a few times over the past few years if he was sexually drawn to guys but because of his feelings for Winry he sort of just pushed the thoughts aside. Now that his brother had admitted that he had feelings for Roy he started asking himself all the questions that he had just pushed away before. Why did he get hard-ons when he saw a hot guy walking down the street and why did he feel right now like going into the bathroom and fucking his brother like a bitch in heat.

…no No NO!!!! This was his brother he is thinking about. How could he ever think about doing something with his brother like that! "Well he is cute", said his mind. Shit I can't be thinking about things like this. "I AM NOT A PERVERT!!!!" Al yelled. "Yes you are" said Ed who had gotten out of the shower and had just made it into the kitchen with him. This caused Al to jump.

Al turned around and looked at Ed who was wearing nothing but a towel. Al's heart skipped a beat and he turned even redder. Ed noticed this and saw a look in Al's eyes that he had never seen before. Al stepped toward Ed and………

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**:End of Chapter 5:**

**MUHAHAHAHA!!! A cliffy hanger ;)! I love those don't you? Now for those of you that have read this thank you for reading and my next chapter may either be up on tonight, the 17, or the 18. Now there is a button down there somewhere….CLICK IT AND REVIEW NOW!!!!!!!!!! Plz ;) **


	6. Chapter 6: Hugs and Yoru

Thank you so much for a reviewing….nobody has still given me a name for chapter 3 though :(. What is wrong with you people : ) lol just kidding. Anyways this is my new chapter that I am making today because some people actually reviewed. If nobody had reviewed I was just not going to post a chapter again until at least 3 people did. So the people that reviewed give yourself a pat on the back because you saved this wonderful story from being postponed until Monday which is 3 days from now I think… Ok well here it is. Oh and please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. I am not sure where my plot bunny is going seeing as he jumps around a lot. If there is anything you would like to see in this story or anything that you think may need to be revised then please tell me and I might just do that and give you credit for helping me out a bit with the story. Oh and I am going to give something away real quick…I am sorry but I have to. That boy that Roy found in chapter 4 I believe it was. Well…..damn I can't tell you yet because there is so many more chapters before I can do this. I am sorry you guys. I would "spill the beans" but seeing as it may be about 5 more chapters before they get back to the regular world I can't ruin it just yet. But I will tell you this. I have been thinking about getting Al and Winry married a few chapters after they get back to the alchemy world. What do you think about that! Ok well here it is.

Disclaimer: Screw this you already know the disclaimer deal. From here on out this is my last disclaimer that will be used to disclaim the rest of this story. During this story all FullMetal Alchemist characters, plots, or anything that has to do with FMA is not mine. I could buy it out in 40 years or something but for now it is not mine and it won't be mine until I post otherwise. Okay so that is that. Onwards with the story!

Chapter 6: Hugs and Yoru

_Italicized words are just to remind you where we sort of left off._

**:In Our World:**

_Last time In Days of Our Lives (lol that is a soap opera….what are you saying that this doesn't seem like a screw soap opera to you? Fine, ok, ok. Last time when we left off Ed had walked out of the shower in nothing but a towel while Al was having sexually intimate thoughts about his brother. What will happen? We will find out…after the break _;) (Just kidding)

Al stepped toward Ed and…..gave his brother a hug…(it's the plot bunnies fault **:points finger at plot bunny:**) This shocked Ed quite a bit because the last time his brother had given him a hug was almost 1-½ years ago to this date. Al didn't know what stopped his urge but once he stepped toward his brother he knew that he couldn't do anything wrong with him especially since his brother was in love with Roy. Al knew if he ever did anything with his brother that this would only hinder their relationship because Ed would beat himself up because of it.

Another thing that stopped him he guessed was because he had a strong belief that incest is wrong. (Now Al remember…Incest is best when brothers say YES!) Al also would feel guilty because he still liked Winry and he didn't think Winry would be too happy if she found out Al had been a little….fruity in the booty with Ed. (Fine laugh…hey at least I thought it was a little funny. How many fanfics do you hear talking about getting fruity in the booty with your brother?) Ed hugged his brother back but knew something was up with Al. Why had Al been looking at him like that?

That is when Ed slowly realized that he had a hard on, he was hugging his brother, and was only wearing a towel. Ed turned a medium shade of pink while he let go of Al and ran to the bathroom to get his clothes on. After Ed had gotten into the bathroom he started to think to himself. Why was he blushing it was only a brotherly hug!?!?! It was nothing more than that Ed told himself. Well ok so that still left two questions though. What was that look from Al about and WHY THE HELL DID HE HAVE A HARD ON! Al knocked on the bathroom door, which made Ed jump. "Hey brother are you done yet? I have to use the bathroom!" Al said. "I'll be out in just a minute Al!" Ed half way said and half way screamed through the door.

Ed put on his pants and shirt as fast as he could but that is when he noticed his pants were a little tight…AND HE STILL HAD A HARD ON! Dammit…what should I do? Ed thought. So Ed ran out of the bathroom and into the bedroom before Al could even get a look at his face. Ed closed the door behind him and locked it. "That was close!" Ed thought. After making up the bed and clearing his clothes off of the floor Ed was relieved to notice that he no longer had a bulge in his pants and that everything was back to normal.

Ed unlocked the bedroom door, went out into the kitchen, and got him a plate of the now burnt eggs.

**:In the Alchemy World:**

It had been about a 1 week since Roy had found that boy. The boy's name is Yoru. Yoru is a little bit darker than a normal alchemist and he seemed to have an amazing ability to manipulate the darkness. (Yoru means **night** in Japanese.) He could actually make someone suffer from insanity by using the darkness he created to engulf him or her in what seemed like an endless night. So in the end the people he inflicted this upon (which he only did to people that the state said was bad) were driven mostly insane. This no doubt had to do with him seeing the Gate when he tried human transmutation.

This also allowed him, like Ed to clap his hands together and create a transmutation circle with his arms pretty much the same as Ed.. He wasn't as charming as Ed though. He was very good looking. He was 5'8" and had hazel eyes with almost black hair. He had a beautiful smile and was very cute but he just didn't act like Ed. Yoru tended to be dark and sometimes withdrawn a little but he could put himself out there if he wanted to. This made him a very interesting person but to the colonel Yoru wasn't the same as Ed.

Riza had taken Roy's razorblade and told him that if she saw another mark that wasn't made by her or an enemy on him that she would beat him within a inch of his life. Roy made a smart ass comeback for once by telling her that sounded almost kinky and afterwards asked her was she going to use whips and chains by any chance? Roy ended up with a handprint on his face that somehow reminds me of Miroku from Inuyasha. Roy walked away from the incident with a lot less pride than he went in with but that was just fine with him as long as he got Ed back soon.

END OF CHAPTER 6!

OMG!!!! I made it to chapter six/shrieks like a school girl in a guy kind of way/ (did that make any sense?) Ok well now that I am done with this chapter I am going to celebrate…now where is that cigar? Lol … I was just kidding but I was thinking about Boston Legal and how when they finish with a case they have a Cigar and Scotch I believe. I think I shall make Roy a smoker…hey he no longer has cutting to relieve him of stress…yea Roy is now officially a smoker…I think…or maybe Yoru will be a smoker. OR maybe Roy will start smoking after he sees Yoru smoking on the side!!!! God there are so many possibilities. The plot to this story is killing me. So much to do with it but where to go? So much to put in there but what to do? Darn this is hard. Ok well this is the end. See that button down there. That nice little button….go on don't be shy

PRESS IT!!!!! Plz **bats eyelashes** I only want 5 reviews at the most before the next chapter. The faster I get them the faster the chapter goes up. Tell your friends that like Roy x Ed fanfics about this story. Like I said the faster I get the nice lovely reviews the faster a chapter gets posted. Ok well the latest my next chapter should be up by is the 19th or 20th if I get reviews. Before then most likely if I do get reviews. Ok well enough about reviews lets just click the button and leave one and then wait for the next blissful chapter to come along.


	7. Chapter 7: Alchemy in Our World

The long awaited and delayed chapter 7. I know it took so damn long for me to make this chapter. I was wandering where I was going to head with it and what I am going to do with it. I am actually 8 days late with this chapter but I will make up for that by making it long….I think. You never know. This may end up being really short and simple or really long and intricate. All I know is that it is about time I got the road on the show…or something like that. Ok I think by chapter 10 Ed and Al will be back in the Alchemy World. Don't worry I won't end the story there. I am also going to stretch the story out to where it is about them in the Alchemy world too and the things that happen once they get back. Ok well here is the story!

Disclaimer: I no longer do disclaimers because everyone knows I don't own the damn characters.

Chapter 7: Alchemy in our World

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

:In Our World:

Ed and Al were still researching. They had found some good information from a Chinese man whose friend used to be obsessed with alchemy. This friend was traveling with the Chinese man so this made life a lot easier on the two brothers. The friend knew of the other world and referred to it as shambala. He said that he had read a few things about the other world in some books during his life time and he in fact had one of them in his pack that he had left at the hotel. He went off to fetch it and came back with the book in his hand. It had strange symbols and markings that Ed and Al had never seen before.

The man told them they could have it seeing as he had read through it tons of times and that he also had an extra copy back home. Ed and Al thanked him. The man also gave them an interesting item. It was a large scroll (but rolled up small enough to fit in a bag) that also had some more weird symbols on it. After giving them this, the man bowed and disappeared through the crowd.

Ed and Al looked at each other and both wondered what the hell were the items that they had just received. They walked home in silence and once they got there they took the items and started reading their contents instantly.

:In the Alchemy World:

Yoru was off on something close to what Ed and Al were looking for a long time ago…the philosopher's stone. There were many more books on it now than when Ed and Al were looking for it because the government figured out what Scar had done to create it. This made it easier but also harder on Yoru. Yoru knew how to obtain the stone but could not think of killing thousands of people and sacrificing cities worth of people just for his personal gain.

Yoru sighed. He knew that he could create a fake stone but that wouldn't do enough to bring his leg back. He pulled a pack out of his pocket. He looked around to make sure nobody was watching what he was doing. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it with alchemy. He inhaled deeply. This was the times when he thought the most. He would pull out a cigarette, light it up, and think about what he had to do. Without Yoru noticing, Roy appeared and walked down the passageway right behind Yoru and decided he was going to mess with the little boy's mind. "Hey Yoru!" screamed Roy as he walked toward him. This nearly made Yoru shit his pants.

He thanked God that it was only the Colonel. "Hey Colonel Mustang!" Yoru said with a small grin. Roy was smiling until he saw the cigarette. "YORU!!! You know that it is illegal for minors to be smoking right?" Asked Roy. "Well yea but I just can't help it. They sort of help me relax and think." Roy was surprised by this answer. How did those things make him think? Yoru pulled out the pack and offered Roy one.

Roy having never smoked decided to give it a try. He took it and just like Yoru, he lit it with Alchemy. Roy inhaled a little and started coughing but at the same time he sort of liked it. Yoru laughed. "Yea that's the same thing that happened to me too when I first started. Now it doesn't make me cough anymore." After Roy had finished coughing he inhaled again. It wasn't as bad this time. He still coughed a little but not so much as at first. So he kept on doing it.

……3 fun hours later…...

Roy and Yoru stepped out from the passageway (its basically like a back alley on a street is what I am talking about) about 3 hours after they had first met up. During that time Roy had just let loose. He smoked about 4 packs of cigarettes and they didn't even bother him now. He had joked around and laughed with Yoru and over all had a pretty good time.

He usually never let his true self show, which was a really nice guy that loved to joke around and laugh. He normally pretended to be a hard ass most of the time when deep down he was a very nice and cool guy. Yoru was happy that the Colonel had finally had a good time for once instead of just being a minor pain in the butt.

Roy ended up going home after his time with Yoru but on his way he stopped and bought a pack of cigarettes. "Damn that little bastard" Roy thought. He got me fucking hooked on this shit in one day. He just kept on offering and offering. O well. So Roy headed home for the night and for once he had forgotten about all of his worries….but they would be back tomorrow.

:In Our World:

It was now 2 in the morning when Ed and Al had both finished reading all of the stuff that the scroll and the book contained. There was a way to perform alchemy in this world. That was by keeping the elements that are needed on or near you at all times and if you put the right symbols in the right places on your body you could even do without the elements being near you. Ed and Al then took something that the man had left in the book along with a piece of paper out.

The paper told them that this device was a special pen that you could write the symbols on their bodies with and would not come off until the users wanted them to come off. This would allow Ed and his brother to perform most alchemy without any other things. Another thing was the scroll had the answer to their main two problems all along. If within 10 minutes of a person's death you can use alchemy to bring a person back to life so long as you also have pure gold and liquid silver with you. This means that Ed and Al were not too far away from the real way of bringing a human back to life. The 10 minutes is the only amount of time you have before a body completely has died.

So there was no way their mother could have ever been perfectly brought back to life. The other thing was a way to create the philosophers stone. The needed ingredients were these: A dead human body (if you have the philosopher stone then you can bring them back to life), sulfur, liquid silver, gold, a certain transmutation circle, and essence of fire. This was all you needed to create a near perfect philosopher stone but for now they were just worried about getting back to their world first.

End of Chapter 7!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Did you like it? Actually I might bring them back to the regular world by next chapter or the 9th chapter. I thank all of you that have read and reviewed my story and I love my reviewers more!!! Sorry but my reviewers inspire me to write more. I hope that you have enjoyed this entire story so far. Well like I said last chapter. The more reviews means less waiting time for me to put this story on Last time I got very little amount of reviews. I so want more and more reviews. I only request 5 once again. I am not talking about 5 for any other chapter. I just want 5 for this chapter so I know what my readers think. Give me some detail. Did you like it? Should I change or add something? I mean things like that will tell me what my readers would like to see happen in this story. O yea and their will be lemons lots and lots of lemons….soon…very soon. Once I get them back in the Alchemy World expect every chapter or every other chapter to have some sort of sexual part in it…unless if my readers would prefer otherwise. Its all up to you and your reviews. Your reviews allow me to shape my story around the readers so it will keep all of you interested. Anybody that does leave a review on this chapter will be mentioned in the beginning of the next chapter where I will praise them for their wonderful reviews. Ok well I need to get back to working. Thanks : )


	8. Chapter 8: Reunited at Last

Hey everyone. Long time no fanfiction writing XD. I have missed writing great and wonderful chapters. I am aiming at the moment for something around 15 chapters worth of Ed X Roy yaoi goodness that only I (and 3,000 other people) can give you. What is so special about this chapter you may ask? Well first off it is my first chapter I have made since screwing up in school and having to work very hard so most of my time lately has been aimed at school and only school. The second special thing is that I may put up 2 chapters today and that does not include…A SPECIAL HORNY BONUS CHAPTER!!!!!!

Yes during this chapter I am skipping a month ahead or so. At the end of the chapter Ed and Roy shall be reunited. At the end of this chapter I am giving credit to two wonderful people that made me change my mind on how the story was going to play out. The bonus chapter is just for extra "fun" between Ed and Roy. This will make it where I will officially have a chapter with Lemon in it other than the dildo chapter and the sex between Riza and Roy XD. **Curses at the plot bunny**

O well and I will also be putting up a second chapter today other than this and the bonus chapter to make up for how long it has taken me to give all of you what you have been waiting for. I hope to get excellent reviews like always but this time I am look for at least 10 reviews….I don't seem to be having much reviews from new people. Oh and btw Naruto says that I am writing a new fanfic after this one that stars him and Sasuke so that's what is next. I hope this chapter is good and tell me what you think. If you don't understand something because of my shitty typing then please ask me WTF? Thanks and here is the chapter.

Oh and this chapter will be the longest one yet. It is basically like chapter 8-9 or maybe even 8-10 rolled into one chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 8-10:Reunited at last 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**::ALCHEMY WORLD::**

It has been a month since everything that has happened. It is a crisp morning with a warm sun just coming up over the horizon. The temperature is supposed to be 65 today with pure blue skies. Roy has just awoken from a sad dream though. It was about Edward. The dream was about him loosing Edward all over again. In the dream Roy gets to our world and finds Ed in a hospital dying from a terrible disease. (It's a short and shitty dream xD)

Roy walks into the hospital room and sees Ed lying in the bed. Ed opens his eyes and looks at Roy. Ed smiles and lifts his hand up and within the next three minutes Ed dies. Roy had awoken with tears running down his face and a sweat drenched bed. Roy got up and looked around his bedroom. It was a complete and utter mess. Roy had never had his room this messy but from the long nights and the hectic days he basically had just let it go. Books were scattered all over the room and clothes lay in a pile in the corner of the room.

Roy sighed. He knew today was going to be a hard long day. Little did he know that today was going to be one of the happiest days of his life…but that is for later on in the chapter. Roy got out of his clothes that he slept in the night before. He stripped down out of his boxers and walked across to his bathroom. The bathroom was a big one. It had a huge bathtub that had jets in it and a very large walk in shower. Roy walked over to the shower and turned the hot water on. He felt it knowing it would be cold because it always took a minute for the hot water to kick in. He walked over to the huge mirror that he had and took a look at himself. He looked really good he thought. He had beautiful eyes, a small beard that needed to be shaved, a nice six-pack he had somehow managed to keep during this last month, and below the belt it was even better. (Details on that later hehe)

After this Roy decided his hot water was wasting so he better hurry up and get in the shower. Roy walked in slowly and closed the see through glass door behind him. He shuddered as the hot water cascaded down his body and onto the tile floor. Roy loved hot showers. They made him feel warm and cozy and he always felt better after one. Roy's mind started to wander. He started thinking about his cute little Ed getting all worked up over some of the slightest things. This brought a grin to the Colonels face. (Oh and I forgot to tell you that he gave up being Colonel when Ed got stuck in the other world but had decided to take the title of Colonel back so he could get Ed. I just wanted to clarify that.)

Roy started to think about the younger boy even more now. About all the times they had been with each other whether it was good or bad. Roy thought about that time when he saw Ed naked in the shower (ROY IS A PEEPING TOM TOO!!! -GASP-) through his binoculars. (Yes he is a peeping tom…ROY!!! Give me the picture and nobody gets hurt –evil glare-). This made Roy smile even more. He looked down and realized that it was actually doing more than making him smile. Roy grabbed a hold of his member. (From a ruler's point of view it was 7 inches long when completely raging hard. On a regular point of view when it was just hard it was around 6 ½ inches). No matter how long his hard member actually is it was nice all the same. Roy started stroking it slowly thinking about Ed

(did I say there was going to be masturbation in this chapter? No? Well there is now ;) Muhahahaha!) and his whole body shuddered from the feeling of finally getting the attention that he had not been giving himself in a while. Roy didn't have to do much because before he was reaching climax. It went everywhere and Roy thanked god that he had not done this in bed the night before because he would have had a lot of cleaning to do. Roy fell to his knees out of breath.

God that had felt soo good. Then he cried. Its sort of like all of the emotions in him just hit him at once. Why was he in love with Ed? Why did Ed have to go to the other side of the gate? Why could he not just stop and give it up. Why? WHY? WHY!!!!!!!! He just felt so hopeless and felt like he couldn't do anything right. There was a knock at the door. "WHO IS IT?!" Roy yelled through the house from his bathroom. Sir we have some new information about what you have been looking for. Roy's eyes brightened.

Roy hopped into some clean clothes and ran to the door. One of his men was standing there with an envelope assigned to Roy. Roy tore open the envelope and pulled out the letter. The book that he had been looking for, for the last month was one that would allow him to get into Our world without any problem and also how to get back. The getting back was the harder part. See there were a few books out there that told you about the gate and how you can get across it by doing this and that but only one book told you how to get back. That was the book Roy had been searching for. The ironic part was it was Roy that had destroyed one of these books and there were only 5 in the entire world.

During that time the military was killing Ishbalans and the Colonel had played a big part in that. In one of the major building he had destroyed there was a copy of the book he had needed. This was very ironic to him because now he wanted that book more than almost anyone in the whole world.

The note he had in his hand now told him that the military has found it and that by 1 pm they would be sending some people over there to deliver it straight to him. By 5 pm if he had found out how to get back from Our world then he would be allowed to go across the gate ASAP. Also before he left he had to destroy the book. The government did not want people from our world coming into theirs again and they also wanted to keep bad people from their world from coming into ours and then going back again.

Roy agreed to this and by 1 pm there were people at his door with a box that held the book inside of it. Roy was happy to see this box because it had what he had wanted in it. He signed a paper stating that once finished with the book he would destroy it so no other being could ever lay eyes on it again.

Roy sat down on his floor and began to read. He read for hours and hours and soon found the answer on what he was looking for. Around 4:30 he had finished the book and copied some of the stuff from it into a journal that he kept with him. He then took the book and set it in a pan. He took out his gloves and put them on. He snapped his fingers and the book became engulfed in flames. Never again would anyone learn what he had learned from the book and the ancient alchemy that was inside it that if used you could rule most of the world from its power.

Roy headed down to the Central Headquarters. There were people waiting for him at the Headquarters knowing that this could be the last time they ever saw him. Roy saluted them and shook all of their hands. He stopped at Riza whom he kissed on the cheek and gave a hug to her telling her to keep safe. The transmutation commenced. Outside of headquarters there were 50 State Alchemists creating the transmutation circle and the things needed for Roy to go to the other side.

Roy made sure his journal was inside his jacket and walked out of the building. It was an ending of a beautiful day that Roy never could seem to fully remember because of the feeling that everything was surreal. Outside there were people crowding around and Roy saw Winry. She looked sad and started to cry when she saw the Colonel. Roy went over to Winry and gave her a hug. "I will bring them back safe. I swear on it" Roy said and then he walked to the center of the circle.

Once in the center of the circle he unbuttoned his shirt, which showed off his, six-pack to the world. Once that was done he took out some Alchemy chalk and put the symbols on him that were needed. He then gave the go signal. The alchemist all at once touched and activated the circle while Roy knelt and touched the center of the circle with one hand and touched his forehead with the other. There was loud talking from people and the blue skies with bird's overhead and then there was the gate in front of him. Roy walked to the gate and pulled it open. It opened slowly and then he saw the monsters inside.

They started to pull him in and once they got him fully into the gate he used his gloves to ignite all of the ones he could. Within minutes it was over. Roy awoke from lying on the hard ground and looked around in our world. It looked just like his but he could tell there was something different. He snapped his fingers. There was no alchemy here after all.

**-Transition part of the story…. most of the event during the next few chapters take place in our world and will be in the form of days such as this is Roy's first day in Our world-**

It was dark here so Roy got up off of the ground and started to walk into town and found a place to crash for the rest of the night. He checked into a hotel room with some of the money he had brought with him and to his surprise they used the same money here as they did in the Alchemy world. He got into his hotel room and looked around. It was decent and it had a small TV and a regular hotel bed. He looked around and saw it was just a basic room with a small closet and a regular bathroom.

He searched the rest of the hotel room and found what he was looking for. Roy picked up the ashtray and moved it by the bed. He then took off his coat and put it on the chair and searched through the pockets and found his cigs and a lighter. He lit one up and climbed into bed where he sat and thought about what he should do the next morning. Roy inhaled deeply. He put his lighter and cigs on the bedside table. After a while he finally finished up his cig and put it out in the ashtray. He got comfy in his bed and turned off the lamp beside it and fell straight to sleep.

**::Day Two::**

Roy woke up to birds chirping outside his window. He sat up temporarily dazed wondering where the hell he was. Then everything clicked and he remembered where he was and what he was doing here. Roy got out of bed and undressed to go take a shower. Today was the day that he would go and find Ed. –Skipping over an hour or two-

Roy had finished his shower, got some breakfast and started heading into the city to find where his beloved Ed was.

Roy was amazed at all of the things that he saw in the towns and was surprised that people were happy here even though here alchemy was nothing more than the foundation to chemistry in this world. BOOM! He saw a crowd of people in the center of the street square looking up at the sky. Roy looked up to see a cylinder shaped object that looked like it was on fire flying through the air. This he assumed was a rocket that was built using math and chemistry in this world.

Roy looked over at the boys that had created the thing and saw a familiar face. It looked like Ed's brother. Roy ran over to the boys. "Hey Alphonse!" Roy screamed. The boy looked up a little confused. "Who are you?" said the boy but at this distance he seemed to be Ed's age or maybe a little older.

"I am Colonel Mustang! Who are you?". "MUSTANG!" said the boy as his eyes opened wide. "So the stories are true?" This confused Roy…what stories? "Ed has talked so much about this so called Colonel Mustang in some other world that he and his brother are from." "Boy do you know where Ed is now?" "Yea he is about three houses down the street that is to your left." "Thanks!" (if this has confused you because of all the "s and things like that I am sorry)

Roy walked down the street that the boy had pointed towards. It lead him to a two-story house with a nice front yard. Roy knocked on the door. Al opened it thinking it was another officer or something. "AL!!!" "Mustang?" "MUSTANG IT IS YOU!" "Yes Al it is me. May I please come inside?" Al opened the door to allow Mustang inside. Roy looked around the house. It was very nice inside and Al was just standing there looking like he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Roy laughed at Al's look and asked whether Ed was there or not? Al nodded and called for his brother.

-Ed's POV-

What the hell does Al want now thought Ed as he started to walk down the stairs. Ed got right to the bottom of the staircase and looked ahead of him. Was it…was it really him? m…m….Mustang? Roy smiled at the stuttering Ed. MUSTANG! Ed screamed while running toward the Colonel. (I believe earlier in this story that Ed and Al were in a apartment if I am correct….that was a month ago before they started making pure gold with alchemy ;) so look at them now. they have a house) Ed jumped onto Mustang and pulled him into a hug that could make even the strongest mans rib cage want to crack.

Roy looked down at him and Ed smiled up at Mustang. Al just…sat there and stared awkwardly wondering if he should leave the room or take pictures for blackmail. Ed did the unbelievable even though everyone knows it was about time for it to happen. Ed leaned into Roy and a startled Roy just sat there his mind unable to comprehend what was happening. Before anyone knew it they were kissing passionately. Ed rubbed his tongue against Roy's lower lip begging for entrance. Roy without hesitation allowed Ed to do so. Ed felt around Roy's mouth and tasted the bitter taste of cigarettes but it was not over powering…he actually sort of liked it. Air was running short between the two so sadly within a moment the most wonderful first kiss between them two was over.

Al was still sitting there staring. WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT! Ed was screaming into the back of his mind but decided not to say it out loud. Roy smiled knowing what Ed was thinking and offered Ed to come over to his hotel room for the night.

-skips to hotel room- (sorry about all of the skipping but hell this is a long ass chapter and I am getting writers block every three paragraphs XD)

Roy and Ed are sitting in the hotel chatting and catching up on things. They both end up telling each other their love for each other and told each other the hell of a life they had been living for the past month. This was going to make a beautiful ending….but it is only the beginning.

**:: END OF CHAPTER 8-10:: **

Like the chapter? I loved every moment of it. Now I have to re-read it just to check for bad grammar and stuff like that. I lied about doing two chapters seeing how it is now 1:29 in the morning and I am too tired to make an extra chapter but I swear that tomorrow the bonus chapter will be up AKA the sex chapter XD.

Sorry about it being sooooooo long. It was I think the longest chapter in FF history. Nah there are people that make longer ones than this I think. I don't know…well this one at this word right here is 3,302 words and 6 pages long…typed not written….dang that is like 12 written pages in my handwriting. Ok well I hope you enjoyed it and you better at least give me 10 reviews for this long ass chapter. –plans on beating those that don't with a baseball bat- I am just kidding about the baseball bat. I just would like to have the wonderful readers let me know that this fanfic is worth continuing. Oh and the two people that helped me figure this out are TaintedShikonShards and trunks lover (I told both of you that I would give you credit) For giving me the idea of instead of making Ed get back to the Alchemy world instead Roy came to Ed which you do not see often. I also give credit to TaintedShikonShards for being the person that from the next chapter on will be the person that will look over my chapter and tell me if it is a good one or not. Thank you Shikon for all of the help that you will be giving me during these next chapters. Ok I just finished fixing some mistakes (tell me if I have missed some) and now I think this fanfic is finally ready to be put on Well here goes nothing!


	9. Bonus Chapter

**BONUS CHAPTER!!!!**

Hey everybody. Sorry about taking so damn long to put this up. I am first letting TaintedShikonShards read this and she is my Beta person so she is the one that is helping me out from here on. You see I think my chapters suck personally. I read other fanfics and go…HOLY SHIT THAT WAS SO MUCH BETTER THAN MINE!!! Also nobody has sent a review other than TaintedShikonShards so R&R or I am going to discontinue all of this stuff and let it just sit on for months and never get touched unless if I get some reviews by the next chapter. I am sorry for being so harsh sounding but this would be 9 chapters so far and only 19 reviews! That's like 2 reviews each chapter. I also don't count Shikon's review because she is my beta person and she will most likely review every chapter XD. Oh also there is going to be mpreg that results from this chapter. Now prepared to be slightly surprised.

Shikon: Its ok Kevin. Oh and everybody please review.

Kevin: Thanks Shikon. I would be lost without your help seeing as I suck sometimes.

Well On with the all amazing fanfic that I and Shikon are bringing you!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**: Day Two-Early Day Three:**

Ed was happy to be back with Roy and as a result was having a hard time concentrating on exactly what Roy was saying. Here the man he has been dreaming about for months was only a few feet away from him and all he could think about was the onyx shade of his eyes and the pale hue of his skin. There was no other place in the world Ed had ever wanted to be than by his Colonel's side, and at last he was there, now, as far as he was concerned, there was only one thing left to accomplish.

Roy sat a few feet from Ed on the other side of the bed. He knew full well that he was rambling, and had been, for about ten minutes now. The truth was he really didn't even know what he was talking about. As soon as they had blissfully arrived at Roy's hotel room he got this sudden, and rather girly, urge to just talk, and he was rather giddy at this point. Ed noticed the peculiar way Roy was acting but found it a pleasant change from Roy's normal manly like, very macho behavior. Ed realized then that the though front the Colonel always wore was like a mask that was put on in front of everyone in the public eye but deep down inside Roy really was more like a woman than a man and the fact that Ed was the only one to see this other side, Roy's true side, made him all the happier.

Ed on the other hand always acted sort of passive almost to the point of being constantly submissive. He had always been ok with hard work and almost never acted like a girl unless extremely excited which was how Al started to wonder a little bit about Ed's sexuality in the first place.

Nonetheless, about an hour had passed in idle chit-chat and they were both thinking about the same thing right about now. Ed couldn't help that he kept thinking about how badly he wanted to dive across the bed, rip Roy's clothes off and ravish him right there. Roy, in a similar state of mind, just kept fighting the urge to jump across the bed towards Ed and do the very same thing.

They were both unaware of the others thoughts and pretended they were just fine chatting aimlessly. Finally after a good amount of time later Ed couldn't take it any longer. While Roy was in the middle of another one of his long pointless rambles he slid over towards Roy very slowly. Roy hesitated in mid sentence once he noticed Ed's movement, then halted conversation all together when his eyes traveled lower on the young man's body to rest upon the apparent bulge in Edward's pants. An inaudible gasp left Roy's mouth at the sheer sight of Ed's arousal and he lost his train of thought completely.

Ed touched Roy's face, a single finger tracing its way down Roy's jaw before the other fingers joined to cup his cheek and Ed leaned up to kiss him gently turning Roy's head to get a better angle. Roy blushed while Ed's face got slowly closer and his heart started to beat a hundred miles an hour as Ed nibbled at his lower lip begging Roy for entrance. Roy eagerly allowed Ed the access he so desired and Ed wasted no time before he began ravishing Roy's mouth. He tasted the distinct flavor of cigarettes on Roy and Roy's soft moaning made Ed grow harder by the second.

Finally, it was their mutual need for air that broke that long awaited kiss and they pulled apart. After taking in a few breaths Ed pushed Roy back, onto the bed. Roy was surprised by this sudden strength and force that Ed had and fell to the bed without time to even stop himself or think at all for that matter.

Ed hastily unbuttoned Roy's shirt and attacked a nipple once it was fully exposed, causing Roy to gasp and moan from the sheer sensations it gave him. Ed stopped for a second taking a few uneven breaths before moving to the other nipple attacking it even more than the first. Roy moaned loudly from the intense sensation that it gave him. Ed stopped, looking up into Roy's eyes with a mischievous smirk on his face. He held Roy's stare for a few seconds before he began to unbutton Roy's pants slowly.

Just the anticipation alone, for what was surely to come rather soon, was enough to make Roy hard while wishing Ed would hurry and give his member some much needed attention that he believed he deserved. Ed, knowing what Roy wanted, started moving along a little bit faster but not too fast because he wanted this night to last as long as it could, though he knew he would never forget it. Ed pulled off Roy's pants and underwear with one swift motion and threw them on the floor into a pile. Even before the clothing hit the floor Ed took Roy's long member into his mouth and started sucking, hard.

Roy groaned loudly from the pleasure and Ed felt himself getting harder, if that was even possible at this point. Not wanting Roy to cum just yet, Ed pulled away, which earned him a whine of disapproval from Roy. Ed smiled and leaned up to kiss Roy's cheek while a hand drifted back down to start playing with Roy's now aching arousal. Ed stopped this motion too for a second, when he realized Roy was half undressed and he still had all of his clothes on. He leaned back so Roy could see him clearly and took off his clothes slowly in front of Roy. This was almost torturous to Roy who was about ready to beg Ed to just hurry up and remove everything all at once. Ed stepped out of his pants where Roy could see Ed's now raging hard member's outline through the briefs.

This made Roy's eyes grow wide at the size of it and it also made his member so hard that he thought if it got any harder it would burst. Ed stepped out of his underwear and walked over to Roy. Roy blushing like mad now just stared intently at Ed. Ed smiled and took Roy's head and forced it onto his hard member. Roy felt Ed's hard member slide into his mouth and loved it the very instant it made contact. Roy loved how it felt inside of his mouth and how warm and hard it was.

Roy started sucking which meant it was Ed's turn to moan very loudly from the new feeling Roy was creating in him. The feeling was almost overbearing to Ed and that's when Ed knew what he wanted to do next. He wanted to slip his hard cock into Roy and fuck him so hard. Roy looked up and saw the look in Ed's eyes and knew what Ed wanted to do. Roy pulled out some lube from the dresser beside the bed that he had bought earlier that day.

Ed took the bottle and forced Roy onto his stomach. Ed put some of the lube on his fingers and pushed his first finger into Roy. Roy gasped at the small amount of pain and pleasure this gave him. After Ed was sure that Roy was used to the feeling he put in a second finger, which gave Roy even more pleasure. He started moving the fingers back and forth going in harder each time causing Roy to gasp and squirm beneath him.

Satisfied with his work, Ed pulled his fingers out, which caused Roy to whine lowly from the loss of pleasure only to be replaced by Ed's hard member which inspired a breathy gasp from the pain it gave him at first. Ed did not push in very far knowing that Roy would have to get used to the feeling. Ed leaned forward and stroked Roy's head with the hand that had no lube on it.

Once Roy had gotten used to the feeling of Ed's member Ed pushed into him which caused Roy to groan very loud but this time not from pain but instead pleasure. Ed pumped himself in and out of Roy slow at first but building up momentum each time. Ed took Roy's hard member into his hand and started pumping it back and forth at the same time, keeping a steady rhythm.

Roy started feeling close and knew his climax wouldn't be far off. Ed was also reaching climax and both of them yelled out as Ed shot his hot seed into Roy and as Roy spilled his seed into Ed's hand. Ed laid on top of Roy for a minute and the only sounds filling the room where their ragged breathing, slowly returning to normal.

Ed pulled himself out of Roy and collapsed on his side next to Roy. They both needed to clean up but were too lazy to do it right at the moment. All they cared about for that period of time was being this close to each other, feeling the other's chest rise and fall with each passing breath, and drinking in the sweet sent of the other's hair and skin. Before they knew it they had both fallen asleep in the others arms.

It was already around 4:00 in the morning and they knew that coffee, and lots of it, was going to be the main source of energy that got them through the next day.

**END OF BONUS CHAPTER!!!**

Did you like it? I loved it. They seemed so…happy. The main thing that is different than normal is that Ed is normally the uke and I don't think that should always be the case. In this story Ed is the seme (I think that is the right word) Shikon: Yeah, it's the right word ;) so Roy will be the uke in this story. I am sorry if you don't like it that way but I do. I think it makes the story interesting XD. Ok well Plz plz plz review. Oh yea and thanks once again Shikon for being such a big help in this story. Shikon: No problem…glad to help! This chapter should be posted sometime on Sunday April 22…If it isn't posted on the 22nd then it will definitely be posted on the 23rd. Ok well I love all of you that have read this chapter and I am giving cookies to those that review XD. I will give you a secret on how to get those cookies. Hit the little button down below and REVIEW! Thank you all and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

OMFG!!!! I just read this over again for the third time and I want to say that this chapter would have been nothing had it not been for my beta. I know I have done this a billion times but this is the last time. Thank you soo much for being a big help Shikon. Ok now make sure you review and kudos to all that do (if you didn't know. Kudos are actually a candy bar that lasted for a while here in North America and I used to eat them like crazy when I was younger xD….Ahh if only I were young again…O wait…I am XD.


	10. Chapter 10: The Question?

Hey all my lovely fanfiction readers. Thank you for getting me some reviews. Hell those reviews inspired me to stop doing schoolwork and start writing this chapter. I do not really know how great this chapter will be but I hope it is amazing. Ok now I will give away some of the ideas I have for the rest of this fanfiction. If you don't want to know any spoilers then do not read past here SPOILER WARNING!! This will give away some parts of the next few chapters and possibly some of the stuff in this chapter too. I am thinking about doing mpreg for this story Roy being the mother and Ed being the father basically. I also plan on getting them back to the Alchemy world in one piece. Yoru will not be a major character but I do believe that he will play a big role in some of the chapters later on. Roy will not stop smoking I am sorry to announce seeing as I know how hard of a habit it is to break…I still have yet to break the habit myself so I know first hand. Al and Winry WILL date and maybe get married. I will get Roy and Ed to marry which I think is going to be interesting/awkward unless if any of you tell me that I should definitely not make them get married and not do the mpreg thing. Otherwise those things will stay. I had one person say that he/she (I do not know peoples gender off of the top of my head like this) has read some mpreg that is not that great. Well that's one person so far that has basically told me that they do not think it is a wonderful idea so I need a few more people to say Yes or No to the mpreg. Ok now that I have bored you I will start the fanfic…. HAPPY READING!

(OMG I AM SOOO SORRY! I have been doing a lot of final exams and stuff and I forgot to post this before I went to D.C. a week ago….here I was wondering why I had no emails from the people that read my fanfic so now I know. Please review after reading the fic.)

Chapter 11: The Question

**: Afternoon of day Three:**

Ed's eyes open and see a certain sexy dark haired man lying next to him with his hair going in weird directions from how he was sleeping. Ed chuckled silently at how his lover looked in the morning. Roy felt the bed shake a little from Ed's chuckling and that's when he opened his eyes to see a smiling Ed looking down at him. Ed's beautiful long hair flowing down his shoulders successfully drew Roy into a daze. This was the first time Roy had ever seen Ed with his hair down and he thought to himself that he liked it better that way. He looked into the blonde boy's gorgeous eyes and felt satisfied knowing that Ed loved him.

Ed raised his head up and then moved his body so that he was sitting straight up in the bed. Roy looked at how the afternoon sun shone on the blonde's nice body and how the sun just added more beauty to his hair as it glistened angelically. Ed looked down at Roy who was staring intently at him. Ed slowly bent down and kissed Roy on the forehead, which knocked Roy out of the daze he was in, before he got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower and freshen up.

Roy got up as well with Ed and silently followed behind him into the bathroom. When Ed glanced over his shoulder and noticed Roy was right behind him. Ed nearly jumped out of his skin surprised that Roy wasn't lying in bed where Ed left him. Roy pulled his lover into a hot passionate kiss that left them both breathless once it was broken. Ed turned on the hot water and stood there waiting for it to warm up a little. As soon as it was warm enough Ed beckoned Roy to come into the shower with him in which Roy smirked and quickly followed.

The shower was nice and warm and they both shuddered as the hot water cascaded down their bodies. They turned and looked at each other watching the water drip down all the way to their now fast growing members. Ed pushed Roy against the wall, which made Roy gasp from the cold surface touching his hot body. Ed seized this moment to pull Roy into a mind-blowing kiss where Ed searched every part of Roy's mouth. This caused Roy to moan softly from the force that Ed had put into the kiss. Ed pulled away and dropped to his knees and before Roy could even get a word out Ed had wrapped his mouth around Roy's now very hard member.

Roy moaned from the contact of Ed's hot wet tongue that was licking and teasing him. Ed stroked Roy's member while slowly sucking on it which caused Roy's whole body to have a slight spasm of pleasure. Ed began to suck harder and pump the hard member faster and faster until Roy reached orgasm in Ed's hot mouth. Ed swallowed the sticky mess and stroked Roy's member a little more to make sure all of the hot cum was out of it. Roy gasped and jerked from the great amount of pleasure that comes after you cum and you are still getting sucked. Ed felt Roy's body jerk and he smiled knowing that he could get his man to have that much pleasure.

With that Ed stood up and kissed Roy on the cheek before he started to wash his hair and body. After he was done he turned to Roy and washed him as well. At first Roy told him that he could handle it himself but Ed kept at it anyways and before long Roy stayed quiet and allowed Ed to wash him. After they were both clean they got out of the shower and put on their clothes. Today was the day that they would both have to figure out how to get back to their world. Ed led the way back to the house that Roy had come to the day before.

Al was already up and in the kitchen cooking breakfast for all of them. It was a traditional breakfast of pastries, eggs, bacon, and sausage and before long they sat around the table eating up all of the food in sight. After they were finished they all swore that they would never eat again seeing as they were all now extremely full and didn't want to move a muscle.

"Soo…" Al casually began, "...how was last night?" This resulted in a large blush from both Ed and Roy. "Ah, I get it," Al smirked, "so that's what the two of you were up to…I figured as much." Al sat back in his chair, relishing in the fact that he was making these two men squirm in their seats. Ed jumped up suddenly, "SHUT UP AL! YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO TALK ABOUT STUFF LIKE THAT!!!" Ed screamed at his younger brother. Al sat unfazed in front of Ed, smirked and responded, "Now you just admitted to having sex last night." Fuming now Ed fumbled over his words, "B-but you just s-said, you already… you!" "I didn't say anything brother. I just implied that is what I thought the two of you did but you just confirmed it." Al kept that same smirk on his face, knowing he had successfully caught his brother. Ed retreated to his chair having been obviously beaten.

You see the bad thing about Al is he was a smart bastard and knew that Roy and Ed wouldn't be smart enough to shut the window. So Al followed them down there with a pair of binoculars and well, you can guess the rest. Al was surprised at how hot he thought Roy had looked the night before but pushed those thoughts out of his head before he could think anymore about it. Besides, he wasn't gay, so it didn't matter to him anyway. The rest of the afternoon went along without much being said and them just making small talk here or there.

END OF CHAPTER 11

Ok so that is the end of this chapter. I just made it called the question because in the end Al asked that question and the mental image in my head was so fucking hilarious so that is why I named this one that. The next chapter will be a bit longer and I think a lot better too. This was just a setting chapter that allows all of you to see what is going on and it was also about me building on the plot. God if this wasn't a yaoi fanfic I would let my teachers read it…maybe. Hey at least then my English teacher would recognize me for my wonderful amazing writing skills…lol I am just kidding. Hell this chapter is not too good so far so now it needs to be BETAIZED!!! (Betaized is a word created by me so do not steal it XD without permission anyways XD. Or maybe it is a real word but Microsoft Word just bugged out from Betaized XD. Now hit that button down below and REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11: Hey You

HEY ALL OF YOU OUT THERE!!! What is going on? This is my next chapter to my fanfic and I am sorry for making these intros so long but I feel sort of connected to all of you out there. Ok well let me tell you what is going on. I am doing this chapter (and maybe another one within the next few days or so) a day after my last one. I know that this is fast even for me but I will give you the reason why. I am going to Washington, D.C. (for all of you that do not want to hear about this crap then just start reading and those of you who are wondering why the hell am I going to DC well then keep on reading.) and being the Nerd I am (don't hate) I am going up there to talk in front of congressmen and other people at the Capital about funding for NASA. Yes I am sort of lobbying for diaper wearing females that drive half way across the country to kill another woman. Its not my fault that she was crazier than bat shit and that I want to work at NASA when I am older. Yea I am essentially a smexy (kind of) computer freak/nerd that just likes NASA…. well I am not really a nerd but it caught your attention at least. Sorry for boring probably most of you with that sad explanation about where I am going but it's the truth at least. So if you don't see me post for a week or more then you know I am riding across the country in diapers to go kill a man for taking my man! (I don't even have a man…. that's sad…lol) So to make this weird ass story short I am going to D.C., I am not wearing diapers by the way to go kill a man for taking my man, and I am trying to get funding for NASA so that they will get a good psychologists to get rid of the crazy ass people that NASA has been hiring.

Ok now that, that is finished…..ON WITH THE STORY! Oh and by the way Al is bisexual but he doesn't fully know it yet…I don't think…Oh and another thing…this one is all about the song Hey You by Pink Floyd. (sorry if you don't like song fanfics because I don't like them if I don't know the song but this one will be good I swear…) Here is the story:

Chapter 11: Hey You

(This is in Ed's dream of his past. The whole fanfic is not about this and the whole fanfic is not a song one…just part of it where he is asleep…oh yea and to bring you up to speed the other day at brunch where Ed, Al, and Roy were eating. They ended up just screwing around for the rest of the day and Ed went to sleep upstairs while Roy slept on the couch for that night.)

Ed couldn't think. His mind was transfixed on the terrible image he had just saw before him, His brother's body being broken down by the forbidden Alchemy. AL! Ed yelled into the now pitch black room. That's when Ed did the only thing he thought he could do. He sacrificed his arm to bind his brother's soul to the armor in the room.

Hey you 

Al looked down to see his brother lying in a heap of blood that was still steadily oozing out of his arm and leg. "BROTHER!" Al screamed out while picking up his brother. Al ran with his brother out of the house where it was raining. It was very cold and dreary and the rain hit the both of them like small translucent bullets.

Out there in the cold getting lonely, getting old, can you feel me?

Ed's dream jumped to the surgery and he saw himself lying in the bed with the pain of Winry and Aunt Pinako attaching the automail. The pain was intense but he didn't make a sound, keeping it in as yet another way of punishing himself for his horrible mistake.

Hey you standing in the isles with itchy feet and fading smiles.

Hey you don't help them to bury the light. Don't give in…WITHOUT A FIGHT! 

The dream jumped again and Ed was lying in the bed with his newly attached automail feeling hopeless almost to the point of where he wished he would die but his mind could not get off of the Colonel that had come the day or so before.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Ed awoke from his dream drenched with sweat. He was breathing hard and had tears in his eyes just remembering that awful time so many years ago. The sunlight was coming in through the window and Ed looked over at the clock. 'Damn its only 7', Ed thought for a second before knocking back the covers and moving his legs so he could get up out of the bed.

The floor was cold as he put his feet down on the carpet. Ed walked into his bathroom and stared into the mirror for a second. "Damn, I look like shit" he said aloud. Moving to the shower he turned the handle and the hot water poured out. He liked taking some of his showers really hot and he decided that is exactly what he needs right now.

Ed walked into the shower once the hot water had come on and took some of the shampoo he had and started to lather his hair. Little did he know that Roy had just opened up the unlocked bathroom door and stepped in hoping to surprise Ed during his shower. Ed leaned his head back to rinse his hair, while unknown to him Roy stripped out of his clothes and walked towards the shower. Roy grabbed hold of Ed who jumped almost out of his skin upon realizing someone was in his bathroom.

"RRRROOOOYYYYYY!!!!!!", Ed yelled loud enough for everybody within a ten-mile radius heard him. Roy laughed at Ed's rage and hopped into the shower with him. Ed stood there and sulked because he had just been completely caught off guard and then the bastard was laughing at him.

Roy hugged Ed and told him he was sorry once he saw Ed's pouting face. "I am going to get you back for that one." Ed said and he meant it too. Ed inwardly was laughing evilly. He had really meant it. He was going to do something to Roy that would make any tough man turn red in the face…poor Roy…He had no clue what was coming for him.

Ed and Roy finished up with the shower and walked out into the room where Al was standing and smirking. "Good morning you two" Al said to them. After that being said Al walked out of the room and headed to go make breakfast. Once Ed was sure Al was out of earshot he turned to Roy. Roy saw the look in Ed's eyes and it nearly made him want to go find a dark corner and hide in it.

Ed turned his evil look off and decided he just couldn't do what he was going to do to Roy. He was going to make Roy dress up in a schoolgirls outfit and make him wear pantyhose but he just decided against it off of a whim. Roy was happy that the evil look had past because he knew that if it hadn't what was next would have been…well lets just say it would not have been good.

Ed walked over to Roy and gave him a hug. "Just don't scare me like that you bastard" Roy smirked. "Why does it matter if I scare you shrimp?" Ed having grown out of the shrimp thing a little just pulled away from the hug looked at Roy with puppy dog eyes. Ed having perfected using these on others won Roy instantly. "Damn you" Roy said knowing that the puppy eye thing had just tricked him. Ed smirked knowing it had worked.

They went downstairs to go eat the food that Al had made them. After a nice peaceful breakfast and having washed all of their plates and stuff like that they all went to the living room. Once in there Roy told them the plan to get back to the other world. The plan to get back to the other world is that Riza is waiting for this day at 5 her time she is going to perform alchemy. Well it takes a human soul from this side of the gate to use alchemy on the other side so there never really was equivalent exchange.

What they are going to do is attach their body and souls in a certain way to another soul that was next to be used in the alchemy world and what Riza is going to do is she is using a smaller version of the circle Roy had stepped in the middle of not too long before. This will allow them to come back body and soul into the Alchemy world.

Roy still wearing a watch that came from the Alchemy world was able to know what time it was and what day it was in the Alchemy world so they could be ready. It was 3:42 in the Alchemy world so they only had around an hour left.

:End of Chapter 12:

OMG THIS WAS GREAT! Sorry for the small cliffy. I just had to do this one this way. Ok well I am about to start on Chapter 13. See ya ! (OK now for my explanation. I have posted this chapter extremely later than I thought I would. I left to go to dc about 2-3 weeks ago. I just happened to forget to post this up on before leaving out. My lovely betaizer is probably thinking that I fell off of the face of the earth because I have not made any new chapters in a while and I have not sent a email in a while either. Forgive me because I hate to not update. Right now sadly making fanfics is my life (its because I am a highschooler with time on his hands and decides to make fanfics instead of smoking weed with the other dumb asses out in this world.) and I have nothing better to do then write stuff that only I think is good and hope others like it as well. Hopefully one day I will be good enough to write that book I have always wanted to make. Ok well Sorry for not updating and my next chapter should come out in a day or two.)


End file.
